


Sin City

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, it's a university AU as well..., like tupperware parties but with less plastic and more silicone, lots of sex toy talk, toy party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki works in a sex shop called 'Sin City' and because this isn't enough already his boss wants him to throw a toyparty as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some people might think working at a sex shop was embarrassing but for Tsukishima is was more of a jackpot. The income was decent, his working hours late, so his job wouldn't get in the way of his university courses and children weren't allowed inside the shop. Just perfect. Another bonus was the 40% discount the stuff was getting. They were also the ones who unpacked the goods, which meant they got to see the new products first. 

Even when one of his fellow students found their way to his job it wasn't something to get awkward about. No one ever mentioned it during classes, probably because Tsukishima would be able to tell what they'd bought. He had an awfully good working memory.

The only downside was the fact that his store manager was his older brother's fiancé. Consequently Akiteru found out about Tsukki working for her and wasn't exactly overwhelmed by delight at first. It took him months to get used to the fact that his innocent, little brother was working in sinful silicone hell. Not exactly his words but Tsukishima liked the title. Anyway after pointing out to Akiteru that he'd lost that innocence probably before him and wouldn't abandon university for a sex worker career his brother seemed...still worried. Fortunately Saeko took his side and explained to her fiancé that it wasn't that different from being a salesman in the supermarket with the little difference that their stuff mostly wasn't edible. Akiteru would also be a hypocrite by allowing Saeko to work there but deny his brother to do the same. Not that he was actually able to lay down any rules for them. Still Tsukki felt better knowing that his brother had come to terms with his part time job situation. 

Fun fact: He got to know his boyfriend through his work as well.

An amused smile stole itself onto his lips whenever he remembered their first encounter.

 

The brunet had entered 'Sin City' rather sneakily, which suggested that he was one of the more shy costumers that liked to take a look around by themselves and were often flustered when Tsukki offered them his help. Therefore he didn't directly walk up to the newcomer but busied himself by arranging the displays.

Customers liked to pick up stuff from one section, then change their mind and put it down somewhere else. This leather riding crop definitely didn't belong in the vanilla section. They had a separate floor for BDSM and fetish related stuff that was considered hardcore. Personally Tsukki liked the second floor better because of the dim lightning and lavender colored walls.

Looking up after rearranging the cock rings by size he noticed that the brunet had found the courage to get a hold of one of their vibrators. 'The Gold Digger' was a rather popular toy, medium in girth and length with a curved head that was adorned with little nubs for additional friction.

Apparently Freckles -that was the nickname Tsukki gave the customer upon closer inspection of his face- didn't expect the vibrator to start at maximum level, when turning on the toy. This led the brunet to drop the vibrator in surprise, accompanied by a sound that was comparable to someone stepping on a rubber duck. Tsukki couldn't decide if he should categorize this incident as kinda cute or really pathetic. Like the helpful employee he was Tsukki came over to pick up the toy from the floor, glad to see or rather feel that it was still working.

„I'm so sorry!“, Freckles apologized immediately, his face turning red, which made him look like he got a case of spontaneous sunburn.

„No harm done~“, Tsukishima replied calmly, not seeing a reason to make a big scene out of this. Those little accidents happened pretty often. Switching the toy off the low humming stopped and Tsukki placed it back onto the plastic holder.

„May I help you?“, he offered, trying to look friendly without having to actually plaster a fake smile on his lips. He wasn't a constant grump but not exactly cheerful either. Saeko once complained that the cool vibes he was giving off combined with his height intimidated some of their customers. His attempt didn't really seem to work out since the brunet in front of him still looked more nervous than relaxed.

„No, thanks I was just curious- not having anything specific on my mind.“, Freckles admitted with an uneasy laughter, furiously rubbing the back of his neck like it was a magic lamp and hoping a genie would appear any moment to save him from further embarrassment.

„Alright, in case you change your mind...I will be around.“, Tsukishima let him know before walking back behind the counter. His marine biology work sheets were placed beside the cash register and since they seemed to have a slow evening Tsukki didn't feel bad for getting some university stuff done while being at work. A few minutes later he heard a quickly spoken „Goodbye!“, which was probably directed at him but when he looked up he only managed to catch a glimpse of Freckles backside before he turned around the next corner. Tsukki didn't think he would come back...

Turned out that he was wrong and quiet the opposite was the case. The brunet became a regular costumer, although he didn't buy much and mostly just looked around. At some point he managed to hold a conversation with Tsukishima that lasted around 5 minutes. He still seemed a bit tense but actually smiled at the blond when he left the shop, which made Tsukki feel kinda proud for accomplishing that facial expression.

To cut a long story short Yamaguchi asked him out for a date two months later and Tsukki didn't see a reason to turn him down. It wasn't forbidden to have private contact with their customers and Tsukki was curious to learn more about the other guy. Their characters could hardly be more different but somehow they clicked together anyway and it wasn't like they had nothing in common. They had a similar humor and Tsukki liked the way Yamaguchi snickered almost evilly whenever he made a snark remark or sarcastic comment. His boyfriend liked physical contact, yet wasn't the clingy koala type, who constantly needed to hold hands. He was also a sap, taking pleasure in verbally expressing his affection, which most of the time resulted in Kei telling him to „Shut up, Yamaguchi.“ or pressing a kiss to his lips, successfully stopping any more words to spill from the other's lips. It didn't make him uncomfortable but caused his heart to jackrabbit behind his ribcage and he'd rather not have it ruin his composed image.

 

The first time was memorable, mostly because it didn't last more than a few minutes for one of them. Yamaguchi felt so miserable for 'ruining' it, Tsukki almost felt bad for giving him an orgasm. He managed to tell his boyfriend that he hadn't expected a twelve-hour sex marathon in the first place and it was in fact nothing out of the ordinary for one partner to reach his climax sooner than the other. Only porn made it look like it was natural to have completely in sync orgasms several times in a row.  
They went back to petting and kissing after that. Half an hour later they gave it another try, with Tsukki slipping a cock ring over Tadashi's erection and this time it was deeply satisfying for both of them.

It also turned out that Tadashi wasn't as prude as Tsukki first assumed him to be. Tadashi was the one who suggested to make a list with things they liked or wanted to try and the first to bring handcuffs into the bedroom. Tsukki enjoyed seeing his boyfriend become more confident, sometimes even dominant when he used his body weight to push him into the mattress, make the bed frame shudder and Tsukki's mind cloud up with arousal.

He didn't always let Tadashi take the lead. There were days when he wanted to be in control and his boyfriend was willing to show his submissive side, spreading his legs to let Tsukki slip between his thighs. Those days Tsukki had to be careful not to bruise up the brunet's throat with his lips and skin, even if it's offered so openly to him. Instead he opted to leave mark on the less visible parts of Tadashi's body like his hip bones and the inside of his thighs.

 

Tonight he couldn't spent his evening with his boyfriend, although it was Friday and they would usually meet up at one of their places, cook dinner together and watch a movie. Today Tsukki was about to hold his first toyparty, which was similar to a Tupperware party with less food containers. Of course it had been Saeko's brilliant idea, after watching a report about previously mentioned events.

„It's gonna be fun!“, she said. The argument that actually convinced Tsukki to accept the job was the extra money because no student in their right mind would say no to that. All the info he got about the people he's about to entertain was that they're a bunch of guys, which was surprisingly because after a brief online research it seemed that mostly women requested such parties. Personally Tsukki couldn't care less to whom he sold the toys as long as the people paid for it. This was actually his biggest concern. That the guys meant the whole event as a big joke and just wanted to fence with some dildos and in the end waved him goodbye without spending any money at all.

Trying to get into such a pessimistic mindset before he'd even met his customers Tsukki checked the address Saeko had sent him a few hours ago to make sure he's standing in front of the right building. The apartment was on the 9th floor but luckily there's a functioning elevator. Pulling his little suitcase behind him the blond came to a halt at the white door with the golden number 329 and after a moment of mentally preparation pushed the buzzer. A shrill noise rang out on the other side of the door and when he listened closely Tsukki could make out several noises one of them loudly declaring „Coming!“.

Just like announced the door swung open mere seconds later, revealing a guy not much shorter than him with black hair that either seemed to be resistant to getting styled or simply had never seen a comb before.

„Oh hey, you must be the toy boy!“

„Kuroo, don't call him that!“, Mr. Bedhead was immediately chided from one of his friends.

„Good evening, my name is Tsukishima. I'm here to hold the toyparty you've asked Saeko-san for.“, he politely introduced himself, choosing to simply ignore Kuroo's comment.

„Please come in. My name is Daichi and this charming gentleman is Kuroo.“

Tsukki had to hold back a small snort at the last statement but followed the invitation to step past the threshold, trailing them to the living room, after he'd taken off his shoes. As it turned out the audience of today only considerate three other people, who were introduced as Bokuto, Oikawa and Terushima. Half of the group seemed to have a weird hair style thing going on but they all made a friendly impression.  
He was offered a seat on a comfy looking armchair, while the rest of the guys squeezed together on the couch.

„Thanks for having me. I've brought a bottle of sake to warm up if you're interested, you don't have to pay for it.“, Tsukki added to make clear he didn't already try to get their money. The drink was meant to loosen the atmosphere and usually always a good start. Everyone approved of the suggestion, so Daichi, who seemed to be the host, got all of them sake cups. Tsukki took one as well, after Kuroo insisted that they didn't mind him having a drink as well.

„So what you've got in that magic suitcase?“, Bokuto asked curiously after finishing his sake and getting his twitching facial muscles back in control.

„If you don't have any specific requests I'd start with some utensils that are used for foreplay.“

„Sounds like a plan, keep the big guns for later~“, Kuroo approved with a smirk, sitting slouched against the back of the couch, looking like the tomato in a giant man sandwich, wedged in between Bokuto and Daichi starring as the beef.

Briefly rummaging through the content of his case Tsukki found what he was looking for. He held two candles in his hand, one of them red colored and looking like the kind you'd get at every regular decoration store and the other amber one was engulfed in a round, silver container.

„I don't know if you're familiar with these. You can either use wax as a little temperature play or the oil based candle for massages.“

„Doesn't it hurt? Or leave burns?“, Oikawa asked a bit worried.

„Not that much and to some people a bit of pain is arousing. I can show you how to use it if you're concerned and if you like you can give it a try yourself.“

„Ohoho, didn't know this includes a live show as well~“

„I'm not going to demonstrate how to use any toys.“, Tsukki remarked with a pointed look in Kuroo's direction, who lifted his hands in an attempt of pacification. He wasn't sure if that guy was hitting on him or just lacked the brain to mouth filter. Placing the candles on the table Tsukki fetched two smaller samples, so he didn't have to use the original ones. Taking a lighter out of his pants pocket he light the red candle first, waiting for the wax to melt before tipping the candle to the side and letting some of the liquid drip onto the back of his hand. It cooled off quickly and left a few blobs of solid wax on his skin, which he could easily scrape off again. Standing up from his seat he made his way over to the group and let them take a look at his hand, Oikawa inspecting his hand most thoroughly.

„Hmm alright, I wanna give it a try~“, the brunet decided with a light nod, making grabby hands at Tsukki for the candle and lighter. With Oikawa being busy Tsukki demonstrated the use of the other candle, spreading some of the liquid oil over his hand.

„Pretty much everyone likes massages, so you can't go wrong with this product. It also had the advantage that the oil is already warmed up when coming in contact with the skin, which makes the sensation even more enjoyable.“, Tsukki explained to them before handing the candle over to Daichi. This actually wasn't that much different from having a conversation with customers in the shop, although he didn't do such presentations. 

After that he showed them some more stuff, like tapes, handcuffs, and cock rings. Upon displaying the latter the group broke into a heated discussion about whom of them needed which size, accompanied by offended gasps and noisy protests.

„Not even my soft dick is a S!“, Bokuto let everyone know which definitely counted as TMI.

„Well, I've seen your dick and I can tell you it isn't a L either~“

„When did you see my dick??“

„You wanted to sent a dick pic to Akaashi but accidentally sent it to me instead~ Well, at least I hope that was an accident.“

„YES, IT WAS and you better deleted it!“

„Ring sizes are comparable to condom sizes.“, Tsukki felt the need to interfere, trying to distract the two men and focus their concentration back on the products. Thinking that they'd covered the foreplay part by now the blond retrieved some vibrators, varying in size, shape and color. That certainly managed to catch the attention of everyone. He gave them the basic info and recommendations, keeping them gender neutral, since he didn't know if they wanted to use the toys for themselves or their partners. Most toys weren't for a specific gender only anyways.

„Woah, this one is glowing! It looks like a lightsaber!“, Bokuto uttered in awe, waving around the toy animatedly, making ridiculous 'WUSH' sounds.

„I'm not sure we've seen the same movie.“, Terushima remarked with a skeptically lifted eyebrow.  
„I've noticed your tongue piercing-“

„You like it? It's pretty cool~“

„Sure...what I meant to say is that there are vibrating tongue piercings too. I don't have one with me right now but we've got one or two models in our shop in case you'd be interested.

„Ohh Teru-chan you should get one! I'm sure Hana-chan would love it~“, Oikawa agreed with a teasing smile and a wink, making him look like some real life emoji. Meanwhile Terushima's ears could match the glow of the 'light saber' vibrator Bokuto refused to hand over to anyone else.

„Guess I could give it a try...“, he muttered under his breath.

Around one and a half hours later the toy party had reached its end with Tsukki taking up orders and selling half of the products he had with him. He also handed out a round of business cards, so they could check out 'Sin City', which offered a way bigger supply of toys than he'd been able to bring along.

 

The evening had been a success and Tsukki let Saeko know by sending her a short message after leaving the flat and waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. He sent another text to Tadashi, telling him that he'd be at his place in an hour.

When he arrived at the dorm it was close 11p.m. but since it was a Friday night he wasn't surprised to pass a lot of students who just headed out to go clubbing or visiting the local karaoke bar. Dragging his suitcase up the stairs Tsukki was grateful his boyfriend's room was on the 1st floor because it felt like his right arm was about to get ripped out of it's socket. It was worth the pain when Tadashi opened the door for him, a happy smile on his face and the smell of dinner wafting over from the small kitchen.

„Hey Tsukki! How was your day?“

„Hey~ Different...but not in a bad way.“, he summarized while stepping inside, giving Tadashi a peck on the lips before slipping out of his shoes and parking his suitcase beside the door.

„C'mon I want a bit more details!“, Tadashi pressed the blond on, leading Tsukki to the kitchen where a steaming pot of curry was awaiting them. Tsukki could feel his mouth starting to water.

„There was this guy who wanted to know how much the melon lube really tasted like melon but he didn't simply put a bit on his finger and tried it but squirted it into his mouth like spray cream. Of course he choked on it and it starting running out of his nose...“

„Ew, I'm glad you didn't wait with that story for after dinner~“, Tadashi commented with an amused laughter, filling up their bowls.

„So are those toy parties gonna be a regular thing from now on?“

„I don't know, but I guess I wouldn't mind.“

„Look at you having fun with a bunch of strangers.“

„Shut up, Yamaguchi...“


	2. Whatever floats your boat~

„Excuse me, minors aren't allowed in here.“, Tsukshima politely informed the short ginger who'd just entered the shop. When the guy would go home and order the stuff he's looking for online, faking his actual age it wasn't Tsukishima's business but as soon as they stepped inside Sin City it was.

„I'm more than old enough.“, the other replied with a calmness that sounded rather forced, his cheeks slightly colored with either anger or embarrassment.

„Could you show me your ID then?“

„Sure.“

Ginger shortbread -Tsukishima inwardly congratulated himself for that one- still had a grumpy expression on his face when handing over the small plastic card, shoulders going tense while he seemed to wait for Tsukishima's validation.

Tsukishima had seen quiet a few fake ID's over the years, even bought one for himself once so he could visit a few clubs he wouldn't have been allowed in otherwise. That's why he could confirm that the one he's holding was real or really well faked. The only details that puzzled him was the picture and the name beside it. The person on the picture had shoulder-length hair and a slightly chubbier face than the guy in front of him. Aside from that the looked like identical twins. 

„I know the picture doesn't look like me but I'm gonna get a new ID soon and-“, his explanation stopped as sudden as it started. Tsukishima might not be the most sensitive human being but he wasn't ignorant to other's distress, especially when they're giving off signals like a lighthouse.

„No need to defend yourself, it's fine. I want to apologize for misjudging your age. Please let me know if I can help you, Yaku-san.“

„It's alright, no harm done. Actually I was hoping to get some advise regarding the toy I was looking for...“

„What kind of toy are you looking for?“

„A strap-on.“

His customer sounded more confident than before, giving Tsukishima a challenging look as if to dare him to comment on his 'odd' choice, asking why he would need a wearable fake dick. The taller blond took in the request like any other because to him strap-ons weren't something weird and he'd one or two friends who're using them as well. Hence he was able to give his customer a review even without testing the toy himself.

„Please follow me, we have a variety of options to choose from. I'd recommend one of the pricier toys since the fitting is much better, so it won't get out of place. If the color isn't to your liking we can order the one you prefer.“

Tsukishima felt like successfully passing an unannounced test when Yaku's gaze turned from heated to attentive, while trailing him to the dildo section. Apparently it had been the right decision not to be nosy. Upon reaching their destination Tsukki picked of one of the exhibits, a purple dildo with a black harness and presented it to the other.

„This one is 5 inches, a good size to begin with. Of course there are bigger one's available as well but if this is your first I'd recommend getting used to it first.“

„Technique over size, huh?“, commented the short ginger with an amused snort. „Trying to teach that to my boyfriend for a while now...“

„Some people learn better by performance than lecture~“, he replied, allowing a small smirk to turn up the corners of his mouth. „You'll just have to convince him.“ This was as far as Tsukishima was willing to let the conversation drift into private territory. The transition back to business mode was seamless and shortly afterwards he was scanning Morisuke's purchase at the checkout. 

„Have a nice day~“, the blond wished his customer goodbye, handing him a neutrally printed black plastic bag.

-

It was one hour before closing time when two familiar faces entered the shop, although it was their hair that caught Tsukshima's attention just like the first time.

„Already back for more?“, he couldn't bite back a snarky comment.

„Hey hey hey, how is it going?“

„We just missed your bespectacled face so much~“

„I'm sure you did. Now how can I help you?“

„Do you have something...owl shaped?“ 

„No, I've never seen a bird shaped toy before.“, he had to deny Bokuto's request, which was actually the oddest one for today. He was about to offer him a dolphin or...worm like dildo instead but was interrupted by Kuroo.

„Why the hell do you want an owl shaped dildo??“ 

„I like owls, don't you judge me, bro!“ 

„Well I like cats but I don't want to shove a cat shaped object up my butt.“ 

„It's for Akaashi's butt not mine. Also I'm sure if I'd check your laptop I would still find catgirl porn in one of your not so secret folders!“, Bokuto accused his pal, squaring his shoulders in some sort of defense mode, which made him look like a big owl fluffing himself up. It was entertaining to watch the two of them bicker around but at some point Tsukishima felt like being the responsible adult of the three of them and intervened into their birds vs cats discussion.

„We've got feathered handcuffs...if you're interested in taking a look at them?“

„Yes, I wanna see them!“, Bokuto answered eagerly, intently staring at Tsukishima with his big, round eyes. The look sent a shiver down his spine but he was quick to shake the sensation off and leading his customers away from the entrance to the official 'restriction section'.

„Those are enough handcuffs to handle a jail break.“

„Always be prepared for every situation.“, Tsukishimacommented wisely and probably made himself sound like a fortune cookie.

„Pretty sure that's not what your parents meant when they're sharing that piece of knowledge with you but nice interpretation.“

„I can be pretty creative.“

„Oh my god, are you guys flirting, is that an official mating ritual you're doing right now?“, Bokuto wanted to know while gaping at them and holding the previously mentioned handcuffs between his fingers.

„Because if you do I'll have to arrest you for cheating, bro!“, he continued, pointing his index finger at Kuroo and giving him the most stern expression his face could muster.

„Woah, chill I didn't mean it like that. I'd never do that to Kenma. He's the base to my acid.“

„And I'm in a fulfilling relationship as well...“

„Oh okay, code green.“

„Great, no bomb inside the building. So do you like the handcuffs?“

„I think they're gonna look super pretty on Akaashi. He could even make a plastic bag and crocks look amazing on him!“, the owl-eyed guy boasted proudly about his partner.

„That's good for him.“ 

Fortunately Bokuto didn't seem to be offended by the lack of enthusiasm from Tsukishima's side. Somehow everyone talked about their boyfriends today. Still it was a way better topic than listen to some fratboys talking about which porn star could take more cocks while checking out the gangbang DVD section.

„Were you looking for anything Kuroo?“, he remembered his second customer who was so far empty handed. Not that Tsukishima was like one of those salesmen who actively talked people into buying stuff they didn't actually had any need for.

„Ah I wish~ Gotta give my bank account a little break. Unfortunately you still can't live from air and love alone.“

„Yeah what a shame.“

He caught Kuroo longingly eyeing towards the direction of the collars. Tsukishima had a feeling that his customer would come around again after his next payday. For now only Bokuto brought his loot to the cash register and paid for the handcuffs. When the two of them were gone Tsukishima turned off the lights, picked up his backpack and locked the front door after he'd left the shop. A part of him already looked forward to tomorrow and what customers would show up. It was always great story material he usually shared with his boyfriend over dinner, sometimes making him choke on his meal or drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block hit me like a brick so this chap ended up shorter than expected but hopefully the next one will be better  
> [Spoiler: Yahaba & MatsuHana are gonna make their appearance]


End file.
